Eclipse
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: The Blade Breakers and White Tigers face off in an exhibition match before the start of the American Tournament where everything goes wrong... Completed Nov 12 - It's over
1. Eclipse

****

Eclipse

This is my first attempt at BeyBlade Fan Fiction, so I hope you like it. My favourite characters are Ray and Kai, so you'll find that they get more reading time then Tyson, Max, and Kenny, so I apologise in advance.

****

Note: The ages of the characters in this story are as myself and my sister see them in the series. Gary is 18. Kai, Ray, and Lee are 17. Mariah is 16. Max and Kevin are 14. Tyson and Kenny are 13. Remember, this is only the view of two people and you may not all agree, but this is their ages in this story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story… unfortunately.

* * *

"Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"Tyson, you just ate."

"But we've walked a long way since then and I'm really really hungry!"

Max shook his head, looking back at Kenny. "Remind me not to tell him about the bar fridge in our room."

"Say whaaaat?"

Kenny smiled. "I think he heard you."

Ray chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't pop, Tyson. Keep eating the way you do and we'll be _rolling_ you down the stairs."

Max nudged Kenny. "Let's do it anyway."

At the back of the group Kai narrowed his eyes. Feeling a prickling on the back of his neck he glanced back and spotted Lee leading the White Tigers through the foyer behind them. Lee's eyes were slits, focused on Kai as the BladeBreakers slowed to wait for the elevator. Kai returned his gaze coolly, watching the White Tigers as they approached the front desk to check into their rooms.

"What are _they_ doing here?"

"They were invited as a wild card entry, Tyson," Mr Dickenson told them as the doors of the elevator opened. "They did so well at the Asian Tournament that the board decided to let them attend the American Tournament."

Tyson growled. "You mean we have to battle them all over again?"

"Of course. They will be your first opponents in fact."

"What!"

"Relax Tyson." Kai turned to Kenny; eyes dropping down to take in the laptop clutched against the younger boy's chest. "Dizzi would have had time to analyse the White Tigers data by now, which gives us an edge. We know their weaknesses, so we will be able to exploit them."

"But you've only seen a small part of what they can do," Ray warned.

"Which is where you come in, Ray." Kai glanced at the other, red eyes narrowed. "You know the White Tigers well, so you'll be comparing notes with Dizzi."

"Oh great."

"I heard that."

Kenny flipped open the laptop and looked down at the interface. "He meant it in terms of the late nights, I'm sure."

"I may be a computer, but I do have feelings you know."

"Chief is right," Ray said. "We just had a long flight, I'm tired, and I'm hungry."

Max scowled. "Remind me not to tell _him_ about the bar fridge in our room."

"Actually Max, the five of you won't be sharing a room." Mr Dickenson stepped out of the elevator, leading them down the hall and opening the door at the end. Stepping inside they took in the small apartment, Mr Dickenson gesturing to three of the doors around them. "This apartment has three bedrooms with en suites. One of the bedrooms is mine, and the other two have two beds, though we can easily set up a cot."

"Me, Max, and Kenny!" Tyson called, grabbing the arms of his two friends and charging toward one of the rooms.

Kai and Ray exchanged a look, Ray shrugging. Kai picked up his bag and turned toward the other room. "Whatever."

* * *

Please review and tell me if I'm close to the characterisations. Like I said in my introduction, this is my first attempt at BeyBlade Fan Fiction, and I have only seen up to the end of the Asian Tournament, which is why I chose this time period. Please be nice if I did anything wrong.


	2. Preparation

****

2: Preparation

Hope you like this so far. But then, if you're at chapter 2, you must at least want to know what's going on. I'm not a whiz of BeyBlade, but I felt I needed to contribute, and this is my way of doing it.

****

Disclaimer: I _still_ do not own any of the characters.

* * *

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Tyson leapt up from his bed, gripping the edge of his pillow in both hands as he dived toward Max. Max looked up from where he had been one foot in the bed, leaping backwards and out of the way and Tyson dove passed, missing his target completely and hitting the floor with a thud.

Max laughed, giving Tyson the peace sign as he climbed into bed. Tyson growled, pushing himself to his feet and charging toward Max, only to pause in mid step as the door swung open.

"I trust you remember that we have a battle tomorrow," Kai reminded them, each hand gripping at the ends of the towel around his neck. "So be good little boys and go to bed."

"Aw, come on Kai." Tyson moved toward his bed, glaring at the elder boy. "You never let us have any fun."

"Well you can either have fun, or I take the key to the bar fridge. The choice is yours."

Tyson's eyes widened as they flicked toward the bar fridge, its delights back lit, beckoning him to come and sample their tasty morsels that he knew would haunt him in his sleep if Kai took away the key. "You wouldn't."

"Wanna try me?"

"Give him a break Kai." Ray moved up behind the blue-haired teen. "He's been cooped up all morning and you spent the entire afternoon going over the data on the White Tigers. He needs to release all that energy somehow."

"Speaking of the White Tigers, shouldn't you be with Kenny?"

"I'm taking a break."

"You can't afford to take a break. The first round starts tomorrow, which gives us barely _hours_ to prepare."

Ray narrowed his eyes, a faint trace of anger reflecting in the yellow catlike orbs. "Hours I will need to _sleep_. I'm battling too remember, and unless you want to take my place and Tyson's place and Max's place, you will let us get our rest." He nodded behind him. "Kenny too."

Kai glared at him, then turned and walked from the room, crossing the corridor and slamming his bedroom door behind him. Tyson growled, hands clenching into fists. "One of these days-"

"Kai's right though," Ray cut in. "You need your sleep, so no more pillow fights."

Tyson shot him a hard glare and threw his pillow back onto the bed. "Fine."

Max looked up at Ray and shrugged, reaching back to switch off the light as Ray turned and closed the door. Ray moved back toward the living area, entering just as Kenny returned from the kitchen baring two steaming mugs, one of which he handed to Ray.

"Thought you could use some coffee."

Ray smiled. "Thanks Chief. Just make sure Tyson doesn't get anywhere near it."

"I put in a child proof jar. He's never been able to open them short of smashing the jars into bits." Kenny pulled up a seat as Ray sat opposite him. Kenny flipped open his laptop. "Finished the data analysis, Dizzi?"

"Yeah. I also had time to write a symphony and create a full proof plan for conquering world hunger."

Kenny ignored her, sipping his coffee as he looked up at Ray. "So what else can you tell me about the team in general?"

"What you see is what you get, really." Ray leant back, closing his eyes as he frowned. "Gary is only a threat when he's focused on battle. Kevin is so intent on proving himself that he makes mistakes when he lets his temper get the better of him. Mariah and Lee are more complex. They are both ruthless and set on winning, having worked so hard to become the best they could become. They are, well, a lot like me."

Kenny nodded, glancing down at Dizzi. "I think our main strategy will be to discover the weaknesses in their battling styles."

"Gary is strong when focused, going for the hard knockout. Kevin sticks to the crazy monkey. Mariah tries to destroy her opponents rather literally. Lee does the same thing, but in style."

Kenny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We're going to be here all night."

Ray smiled, sipping his drink. "Then I hope you made plenty of coffee."

* * *

Feel free to review. But remember, write nasties and I laugh a lot. Write goodies, and I praise you. But no matter what you write, I will read and remember. And I will accept hints and ideas toward characterisation.


	3. Love Letters

****

3: Love Letters

Hope you are liking this so far. Just a quick thank you to my sister is betaing this, and now on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the characters yet.

* * *

Ray moved quietly toward the door, nodding back at Kenny before opening it and slipping inside. Careful not to make enough noise to wake his roommate, Ray gently closed the door and crept across the darkened room toward his bed.

"Take it you finished your analysis."

Ray sighed, clenching his teeth and looking toward Kai's bed as the other switched on the light. "You made a big deal about the others not sleeping and here _you_ are wide awake."

Kai knitted his fingers together behind his head, watching Ray as the other slowly worked his hair free. "I thought I would work on my blade, just in case you decided to twist your ankle again."

Ray shot a glare toward him as he kicked off his shoes. "That wasn't intentional and you know it. Kevin caused that rockslide, and your lucky Tyson and I even managed to show up. You should be grateful."

"I would have been more grateful if Tyson had just left you and ran for the stadium. That way you could have gotten medical attention sooner, _and_ we wouldn't have had to worry about forfeiting. But then, you always _did_ like the big unannounced entrances-"

"Look Kai, at least Tyson cares about what happens to me or the rest of us. All you seem to care about is whether we win or lose-"

"I never _wanted_ to be in this stupid team, Ray." Kai narrowed his eyes, watching Ray as the other slid between the blankets in the next bed across. "All _I_ want to do is defend my title as world champion. Last time I was able to do it without the restrictions you all place on me-"

"Oh shut up, Kai. Do you think _we_ want you?" Ray rolled onto his side and looked toward the other. "I didn't want to be on the team either, but I did it because I knew it would take me places that I wanted to go, and teach me things that I could use later in life. Such as the _teamwork_, something you know absolutely nothing about."

"Oh come off it Ray. You're only in it cause you want to get laid."

Ray bolted upright, shooting a look toward Kai. "What?"

Kai closed his eyes, the half smile of his playing across his lips. "You don't think I haven't seen those love letters from obsessed fans that you keep in the secret pocket of your backpack?"

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Over half of those letters were addressed to the both of us, and I don't see _you_ throwing them out."

"I find them amusing."

"Amusing?"

"To think that some of those girls have nothing better to do then write mushy letters to two guys they will probably never meet and have only ever seen on tv."

Ray narrowed his eyes. "You're jealous cause there are more letters to me then there are to you."

"I think you'll find that _you're_ the one who's jealous, cause all the girls ever want to do with you is go on a romantic date, while they want to dress up in leather and spank me."

"You might like that kinky stuff, Kai, but I don't." Ray turned his back on the other boy. "Besides, I'm not in the market for a girlfriend."

"Neither am I." Kai smirked. "And I don't believe you."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"The letter you have under your pillow."

Ray glanced back over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"I was in the bathroom when I saw you read it. You read it three times while I was watching, and your eyes lit up in such a way I knew it had to be from Mariah."

"Look, what is between me and Mariah has nothing to do with you. We're friends, childhood friends, just like Lee, Kevin, and Gary. And I'm not putting that friendship behind me just because you don't like it."

"Just making sure you know where your loyalties lie, Ray."

"Kai, we've been through this. I'm a Blade Breaker. I'm not a White Tiger anymore, though I have the white tiger bit beast. I thought I proved that in Asia." Ray clenched his fists. "If anyone needs to checks his loyalties, its you _Kai_."

"You don't need to worry about me. I know where my loyalties lie. Don't worry about that." 

Kai reached out and switched off the light, ending any further conversation.

* * *

Please R & R (Read and Review for those who don't know what it means). I appreciate any and all feedback. Makes me feel special. J 


	4. Last Minute Training

****

4: Last Minute Training

Me again. Still hope you are enjoying this, and I am just going to say that this won't be a mushy fic, so don't worry too much.

****

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

Ray bolted upright, gasping as he fought to regain his breath. That dream again. The one that had plagued him since the eve of the victory at the Asian tournament. He wiped the sweat from his face, glancing to the side as the early morning sun cast its orange glow through the partly opened curtains. Noting that the other bed was empty, Ray sighed and shook his head, pulling himself out of his sheets and stepping into the bathroom to wash up. He knew where Kai would be.

ž ~Ÿ ~= ~Ÿ ~ž 

Tugging hard on the rip cord, Dranzer cut through the air and slammed down into the dish. Kai watched as the blade skimmed the surface of the dish, sparks flying from the speed as he pushed the blade to the extremes. He clenched his teeth, the blade jinking hard and slicing down toward the centre of the dish, before climbing the opposite wall and gaining some air.

Kai narrowed his eyes, the edges of his blade glowing red as Dranzer gained energy, before becoming a blur as it slammed down into the centre of the dish. The brick Kai had set up in the centre crumpled into dust at the impact, red debris filling the air, Kai closing his eyes as a slight satisfied smile crept onto his lips.

"Woah man, that was sweet!"

Kai growled as he came out of his reverie, outstretching one hand as Dranzer leapt up into it. "Shouldn't you be eating?"

Tyson rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I'm so excited about the tournament that I'm not hungry." 

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "So I guess you're just going to let Max, Kenny, and Ray eat all the pancakes, pastries, toast, honey, pop-tarts, cornflakes, porridge, sausages, eggs, bacon-"

"Aagh!" Tyson hopped from foot to foot, spinning on his heel and racing back inside. "Guys! Leave some for me!"

Kai chuckled, turning back to the dish. "Easier then tying shoelaces."

"You don't have any."

Kai sighed, gritting his teeth. "You just can't let me train, can you."

"Not when _you_ should be eating. Besides, you're not blading today."

"I still have to prepare, like the rest of you should."

"I've prepared. I just do it differently then you do." Ray stepped out the shadows and moved toward him, ponytail flicking behind him with each step. "You really don't like him, do you."

"You've noticed."

"Stands out like sore thumb." Ray watched as Kai reloaded his blade, frowning. "Give them a chance, Kai."

"They're not worth my time." Kai turned his back on the other boy. "Now, let me get back to my training."

"Give it a rest, Kai. We know you're good, but it's about time you realised that we're not so bad either. Tyson and I could take you anyday."

"Is that so." Kai turned toward him, looking the other up and down. "Care to blade?"

Ray glared at him, then moved around Kai to come to stand on the other side of the dish, tugging the launcher from his belt. "If I win this, you'll come inside and eat with the rest of us."

"If _I_ win this, you'll leave me alone for the rest of the day."

"Except for when we're blading at the tournament, you have a deal."

The two boys glared at each other over the top of the dish, launchers poised and ready. At a silent signal, they pulled the cord, blades spinning free and slamming down into the dish.

"Driger, Tiger Claw attack!"

"You are so predictable, Ray. Finish him Dranzer!"

The two blades met in the centre of the dish in a blaze of sparks, bit beasts erupting into the air. The White Tiger flared green against the burning red of the Phoenix, Driger and Dranzer dancing around each other, slashing and clawing as the blades continued to slam against one another.

Pulling back, the blades completed a circuit of the dish before blazing down on each other, erupting in a bright flash as they met and causing both boys to turn their heads away to avoid being blinded. A silence settled uneasily into the air as the smoke cleared, and glancing down, they found the two blades lying side by side on the ground beside the dish, smoking as they cooled.

Ray blinked. "We… drew?"

Kai growled, reaching forward to pluck his blade from the ground and visually inspecting it for any damage. Finding none, he smirked. "Not even a scratch. Pathetic."

Ray snatched up his own blade. "Speak for yourself. You didn't even singe the paintwork." Noting Kai's glare, Ray smiled. "Compromise: You eat with us and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day unless we need advise during the tournament."

Kai glared at him, causing Ray to shift uncomfortably at the fire that burned in his eyes. Without saying a word, he turned and began heading back into the glass doors that led inside. Ray frowned, quickening his step in order to keep up with him.

"Where are you going?"

"To eat breakfast with the rest of you morons. The sooner I start the sooner I can get it over with."

* * *

Well that's another one. Please R&R, and I'll be back soon with another chapter.


	5. Bus Trip

****

5: Bus Trip

Please tell me you're not bored… K 

****

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

Pause. "Yet?"

"No."

Longer pause. "How about now?"

"Tyson!" Ray looked toward the excitable 13-year-old and shook his head. "We'll get there when we get there. Until then, stop bellyaching."

"He has a point, Tyson," Kenny agreed. He looked down at his laptop as he straightened his glasses. "What say we go over the data again."

"Aw, come on. We've been over it three times already!" Tyson slumped back in his seat. "If we study it any more, my brain is going to explode."

"Actually, I'd say that would be an improvement."

"Not funny, Max!"

Kenny sighed. "There must be _some_ way to restrain him."

"A straight jacket would be nice," Dizzi suggested.

"I heard that." Tyson scowled. "There's nothing wrong with being excited. You're all about as interesting as Kai, and all he's done is lecture us all morning, and sit in the back and sulk."

At the back of the bus, Kai allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips, but said nothing.

A beeping filled the air, bringing their heads around. Max looked toward Kenny, who began working furiously on his computer. "What was that?"

"An email from Mr Dickenson. He says the reason he didn't attend breakfast this morning is because he's attending to emergency business for the BBA and apologises in advance if he can't make it to the tournament today."

Max leant over the back of Kenny's seat and gazed down at the screen. "Does he say what the business is?"

Kenny shook his head. "No, but I'm sure I can find out."

"Does the word 'classified' mean anything to you?" Dizzi asked as her interfaced returned to view.

Kenny shut the laptop and looked up. "Or maybe I won't."

Tyson frowned. "Odd. He didn't say anything about it last night."

"I think that's why it's called 'emergency' business."

"If I wanted your opinion Kai, I would ask for it!"

Kai returned his attention to the window. "Whatever."

Max straightened, looking ahead. "Hey, we're here."

Ray sighed. "Good. Any more of Tyson's excitement and I swear I'll be too tired to walk to the dish let alone battle anyone."

"Remember everyone," Kenny called. "Same order as the Asian finals. Max first, Ray second, and Tyson last. I'm pretty sure it will be a Tyson/Lee match up, and a Ray/Mariah match up, but I'm not sure if they'll have Kevin battle first or Gary."

Max chuckled. "If it's Gary, all we have to do is mention a hamburger and the victory will be mine."

Tyson groaned. "Stop it Max, you're making me hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?"

Glancing ahead Ray spotted the White Tigers stepping off their bus and frowned. Something about it all seemed strangely familiar, like he had been through it all before, though he knew he hadn't. Glancing back, Ray met Kai's eye and saw the other frown. Something was going to happen. But what, he didn't know.

* * *

I know what's going to happen, but you'll just have to wait and find out. In the meantime, how about a review or two, or else no update. Yes, I know, that's blackmail, and I'm just kidding. But review anyway. I'd love to hear from you.


	6. Round One

****

6: Round One

On your mark! Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!

****

Disclaimer: Anyone know where I can get the rights?

* * *

****

Brad: Hey everyone and welcome to the American Tournament of the BeyBlade Championships. This is Brad Best, here with A.J. Topper to bring you all the exciting action right here in the stadium.

****

A.J.: That's right Brad, and what a beautiful day it is. The sky is blue, the sun is shining; perfect weather for some serious blade breaking today.

****

Brad: Speaking of blade breaking, it looks like this afternoon's competitors are ready for their event.

****

A.J.: You're absolutely right! Fresh from the Asian Tournament are the two finalist teams, the White Tigers and the undefeated Blade Breakers!

****

Brad: Little do they know it, but today's event is actually an exhibition match to kick-start the American Tournament with a bang.

****

A.J.: The BBA seems to think that if the competitors think today's event actually a real match, then they will put their all into it and give the crowd a real show!

****

Brad: Not so loud, we don't want them to hear.

****

A.J.: Sorry Brad, getting a little carried away.

****

Brad: Perfectly all right A.J. I'm shaking with excitement myself.

****

A.J.: That's from all the coffee you've been drinking Brad.

****

Brad: Oh.

Max pushed himself up, stretching and running a hand through his blond hair before glancing across to the White Tigers. "Looks like they're sending Kevin out to battle."

Sure enough, the green-haired boy was receiving a briefing from Lee and not liking one word of it. Kevin looked out toward the Blade Breakers, rich purple gaze locking with Max's blue. He scowled, turning his back on him and trying to listen to what his team leader was saying.

Kenny looked up. "Remember Max, Kevin's going to try and prove himself worthy of the White Tigers by coming out strong and trying to finish you early. He will probably bring out his Crazy Monkey attack early on in the battle, so don't remain in one place for too long."

"You got it, Chief." Max chuckled, looking over at Ray and giving a thumbs up, before giving Tyson a high five as he moved toward the dish. "You can count on me, guys."

****

Brad: And what do our designers have in store for us today?

****

A.J.: It's an old style dish with a twist, Brad. While keeping the good old-fashioned shape and style, the dish has been fashioned entirely out of rock, giving out bladers more grip if they can manage to keep out of the cracks and avoid the rocks.

****

Jazzman: Bladers, are you ready?

Max looked up at the ringside commentator and umpire and gave him a thumbs up. Kevin simply shrugged and fiddled with his blade, looking across at Max and smirking.

"Prepare to lose, just like in the Asian Tournament."

Max looked across at him as he set his launcher. "That was Gary that beat me, and you're the one who's going to lose."

Kevin snarled, setting his own blade and raising his launcher.

****

Brad: And we're ready for battle.

****

A.J.: Let's look at the stats Brad. Max has proven himself to be a strong competitor and great opener for the Blade Breakers since he first entered the Championships. Sticking mainly to the defence, Max and his bit-beast Draciel can still throw in a nasty punch when it counts.

****

Brad: But don't rule out Kevin. Usually sitting out his battles, this White Tiger looks to be out for revenge after his team's defeat in the Asian Tournament. He and his bit-beast Galmon may not be all that strong, but he can still wear their opponent down and strike hard with his famous Crazy Monkey attack that leaves his opponent guessing until its too late.

****

A.J.: You're absolutely right Brad, and this is going to be one heck of a battle!

****

Jazzman: On my mark. Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!

Kevin and Max pulled the rip cords, blades slamming down into the dish. Kevin powered forward, his blade ramming Max's and almost throwing the Blade Breaker from the dish. Max recovered; bringing his blade down into the centre of the dish and letting it spin.

****

Brad: It's almost like Max is taunting Kevin.

****

A.J.: Max has got something up his sleeve for sure.

****

Brad: Either that or he's in serious trouble.

Kenny straightened sharply. "What is he doing! I told him not to stay in one place!"

"Oh relax Chief," Tyson said waving one hand dismissively. "I'm sure it's all part of Max's plan."

"You hope."

Kevin chuckled, glaring across the dish as his blade spun around the rim. "You certainly want to be punished, so prepare for my _Crazy Monkey attack_!"

As Kevin's blade took air and stabbed down toward Max's, the other boy laughed. "Just like I hoped you'd do."

As Kevin's blade became an illusion of several and slammed down, it hit nothing but dish as Max's spun out from under his, roaring up over the edge of the dish and gaining some air above Kevin's.

"Get him Draciel!"

A.J.: And he's out of there!

Kevin's eyes widened as he realised that he had allowed himself to be sucked in, that realisation becoming more apparent as his blade flew passed his face and falling with a clatter behind him, out of the dish. He swallowed hard, letting his eyes raise to see the angry snarl of Lee and knowing full well he was going to get a blasting once he returned to his team mates.

****

Jazzman: And round one goes to Max and the Blade Breakers!

* * *

As if that wasn't predictable. J Round two coming soon to a computer near you…


	7. Round Two What the Heck?

**7: Round Two… What the Heck?**

Round One was predictable, but don't expect everything to go as planned… did you hear something? 

Just want to put in a quick thankyou to those who have reviewed this fic so far: **akaiciel**, **Boys-On-Boysenberry**, and importantly, **devilburns** who has showed up for almost every chapter so far. Thank you all for your time and support.

**Disclaimer:** Forget the rights, anyone know where I can get a great big poster of Ray and Kai?

  


Max stepped back toward the others, one hand raised in the peace sign as Tyson jumped all around him, laughing. "Man, you were cool! I knew you were planning something all along!"

Kenny sighed, clutching his laptop to his chest. "I tell you to do one thing and you do the complete opposite. Why does everybody do that!"

"Hey, no hard feelings Chief, I just remembered what you said about Kevin and used it." Max stepped to Kenny's side and nudged him with his elbow. "You could say you were my inspiration to that attack."

Kenny blushed. "Eh… thanks."

Ray stood, looking across the dish and locked eyes with Mariah as she came forward. Ignoring the others, Ray stepped toward the dish trying to push aside the feeling of foreboding as he did so. In his mind, his dream repeated itself over and over, but he brushed it aside as anxiety. Nothing like that could ever happen.

"Go Ray!" Tyson called over the cheers of the crowd. "One more and we win!"

**Brad: **And round two sets up repeat of Asia with Ray from the Blade Breakers matching up with Mariah of the White Tigers.

**A.J.:** There is no doubt that these two have been sweet on each other since the last round of the Championships, but will we see a repeat of their last battle?

**Brad:** Well Ray came away from that one with a victory, but only time will tell as we get set for some more action.

**Jazzman:** Bladers, are you ready?

Mariah looked over the dish, flicking her long pink hair from her eyes as she smiled. "Good to see you again, Ray."

"You too, Mariah." Ray widened his stance. "No hard feelings if I win?"

"No hard feelings if _I win?"_

Ray laughed, looking down and waiting for the floor to part and their dish to appear. Last time they had battled in the Forbidden City and Mariah had left it and his blade almost in ruins. He didn't plan to allow that to happen again.

**Brad:** The crowd is on edge as we wait for the next dish.

**A.J.:** You could cut the silence with a knife, for sure.

**Brad:** They're taking a long time.

**A.J.:** Just building up suspense Brad- Woah! What the hell was that!

The blast echoed off the walls of the stadium before it faded to nothingness. The crowd froze, gazing around trying to work out what the noise was and it's origins. Several people screamed as the sound came again; the distinctive sound of a gunshot, amplified by the stillness and the closed dome of the stadium.

**Brad:** Somebodies shooting out there! Eh… where did you go A.J.?

**A.J.:** Under the desk, Brad.

**Brad:** Mind if I join you?

**A.J.:** Only if you bring the corn chips.

Ray dropped to one knee, body tense as he scanned the crowd. Across from him, Mariah was on hands and knees, making a small target. Glancing behind him, Ray saw Max and Tyson frozen solid in fear, Kenny curled into a ball where he sat in their bunker. Kai leant back heavily against the frame of the bunker, eyes wide and mouth partly open as the blood drained from his face. Ray frowned, knowing that something was very wrong…

"Kai!"

Ray's cry came moments before the third gunshot, Kai's head falling back against the frame before he slowly slid to the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind him on the paintwork. Ray's hands clenched into fists as he realised that this was his dream in full stark reality, and spinning around, he spotted a blur of movement in the stands.

A muffled thump sent the gunman falling from his position by the railing on the second level, down the stairs, under the next railing and onto the bare floor of the stadium. With a war cry, Kevin followed him, kicking the rifle from his grip and slamming a fist into his jaw.

The gunman fought back, kicking Kevin in the knees and sending the young teen staggering back. Reaching for his weapon, the gunman spun around and aimed it toward where Kevin had been, only to be caught fair in the jaw as Lee's punch came in, sending the gunman spinning to the floor.

Kicking the rifle away, Lee clenched his fists as Kevin moved in to back him up. Lee snarled. "That was the last mistake you'll ever make."

  


Poor Kai shot… you're not going to kill me now are you? If you want to know what happens, come back next update. In the meantime, how about a review…


	8. Fear Begets Anger, Anger Begets Revenge

****

8: Fear Begets Anger, Anger Begets Revenge… 

Just in case you've forgotten, in the last chapter Kai was shot and Lee and Kevin brought the gunman crashing to his knees. After that… well, read on.

****

Disclaimer: And it has to be a life-sized poster as well. Highly detailed images from the first series. Otherwords, Kai _must_ have the scarf. He just isn't as cool without the scarf.

* * *

****

A.J.: Kai is down! I repeat, Kai of the Blade Breakers is down!

Mariah and Ray rushed to where Kai had fallen, Max already by his team leader's side as Tyson hung back and Kenny slowly moved to join them. Dropping to his knee beside Kai, Ray looked across as Max as the other reached forward to check the elder teens pulse.

"He's still alive," Max said softly. "Barely."

Mariah rested her hands on Ray's shoulders as Max and Ray gently rolled Kai onto his back, Kai's eyes were closed, expression almost peaceful as if in sleeping. But Ray knew that Kai never slept peacefully, making the expression that much more unnatural and building on the fact that something was seriously wrong.

"We need to get him to a medic," Mariah said softly as Gary joined them. Ray didn't answer. "Ray?"

Pulling himself from her grip, Ray moved to the side of the bunker and grabbed the broom the cleaners used to sweep up the messes after the battles. Knocking off the brush, he held the handle in a white knuckled grip and crossed the stadium, eyes locked on the gunman as he slowly stood under the glare of Lee and Kevin.

Not stopping for anyone, Ray closed the distance and with a cry of pure rage put everything behind the swing that caught the gunman in the side of the head and sent him crashing back to the ground.

****

Brad: Woah, he's going to be seeing stars after that one.

Ray raised his weapon to strike down at the gunman's head; put the blow never came down as Lee and Kevin grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Ray don't!" Kevin cried.

"Don't do it Ray," Lee agreed. "He's scum, I agree, and I'd love to see him dead but that's not a memory I want you to live with, nor that fact that I didn't stop you."

Ray clenched his teeth. "Kai…"

"I know. But killing this loser won't help him." Lee felt the muscles in Ray's arms relax as his childhood friend and former White Tiger leader stopped straining against his grip.

Ray sighed, lowering the stick. "You're right, Lee. It _won't_ help. I just-" Ray gave a sharp cry of pain as another gunshot split the air, the broom handle clattering to the ground as Ray grabbed his upper arm and feeling the warm wetness where the bullet had torn through.

"Be thankful I decided I needed you alive." In the crowd, a man with long greying hair stood, handgun clutched in one gloved hand, pointing down toward where the three boys stood. "Now be good little children and go back to your friends." Ray reached out to pick up the broom handle. "Ah-ah-ah. Leave it."

The three boys backed away, Kevin growling at the back of his throat while Lee reached up to press one hand against Ray's back in support. When they had reached the others, the man smiled.

"There you are. Now stay." His eyes scanned the crowd. "Consider yourselves hostages. Around the stadium I have placed several of my people ready to permanently bring an end to any resistance. And you," he pointed to one of the camera men, "will keep the show rolling. If I find out that we are taken off the air, I promise to shoot each and every one of you."

****

A.J.: I don't think this guy is joking.

****

Brad: I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

****

A.J.: Did you hear something?

****

Brad: No… I uh… haven't been able to hear much after that last gunshot.

****

A.J.: It came from somewhere behind us.

****

Jazzman: Mind if I join you?

****

A.J.: Woah, where did you come from?

****

Jazzman: In through the back door that I can access from my platform.

****

A.J.: We have a back door?

****

Brad: I knew I could feel a breeze.

****

A.J.: Want a corn chip?

****

Brad: Don't mind if I do.

****

A.J.: I was talking to D.J.

****

Brad: Oh.

Tyson slowly came out of his shock and took a couple of steps forward. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man smiled. "My name is Mr Winton, and my business is with the BBA. I was once an executive of the corporation until they fired me due to my underworld dealings. That was fair enough, only the BBA owed me money. A _lot_ of money, which they refused to give me. Money I intend to get one way or the other." He moved down the steps and onto the main stadium floor. "I sent the BBA my proposal during the night and they have been deliberating on it all day. I know that they will reject it, so I'm here to up the anti… and the price."

Kenny's eyes widened. "Mr Dickenson's meeting!"

"Yes, Dickenson." Winton turned to the camera. "If you're watching this Dickenson, then this is my message to you. I want my money, no strings attached, by the time the sun vanishes tonight. If you don't, I will finish what I started." He gestured around him. "Could there be a more suited place then the world tournament where two of the world's best teams are competing, including the current world champ?"

He turned and pointed toward Kai. "When the sun goes down, I will shoot the world's best _dead_ if he is still alive. He will not receive any medical attention at all til I have the money. Also note, that once I shoot him, I will also shoot the second best, and every hour after that, one more." He glanced at his watch. "You have just over four hours, so you had better get to work."

* * *

Yes, I'm evil, but I'm so good at it. Comments? Criticism? 


	9. Pain and Regret

****

9: Pain and Regret

I hope you didn't think it was finished, cause its not.

Quick thankyou to my reviewers: **Boys-On-Boysenberry**, **kai baby-girl**, **Dawn35**, **devilburns**, and **sakura9566**. Yes, I think Kai is the world best, and as for who is second best...

****

Disclaimer: And maybe the Ray from V-Force, with the red sash and black fingerless gloves. Kai from V-Force sucked, so just give me plain old BeyBlade Kai. Oh, and Ray's face marks from the first series, cause they seemed to have dropped them from V-Force and G-Revolution

* * *

Lee, Ray, Kevin, and Max carefully picked Kai's limp form from the stadium floor and carried him over to the Blade Breakers bunker. Mariah followed them, gently removing Kai's scarf so that they wouldn't lay him on it while at the same to removing the pressure from his throat. Folding it carefully, she slid it under his head as they lay him down, then removed his wristbands and set them down on the ground.

Kenny hung over her shoulder, frowning. "We really should try and get his shirt off so we can bandage his stomach and try to minimise the blood loss."

Tyson blinked. "But we don't have any bandages."

Kevin, Lee, and Ray exchanged a look, then set about removing their decorative white wrappings from their arms, Lee also taking them from around his lower legs. Mariah gently tugged at Kai's shirt, Max holding him up as she carefully slid it up over Kai's head and threaded his arms through before placing it down beside his wrist bands.

Tyson squeezed his eyes closed and turned away. "Man… I don't feel so good."

The three old friends finished peeling off their wrappings, handing them to Gary who handed one back to Ray. "Here, you're gonna to need this."

Kenny looked around, spotting the blood trickling down Ray's arm for the first time. "Ray-"

"Kai first, me later," the elder boy cut in, gesturing for Gary to take the bandages to Mariah.

She bit her lip, tears swelling in her eyes as she took one of the bandages and gently began to wrap the wounds. "All three."

Lee frowned. "What?"

"All three bullets." She looked back at Ray, pain etched into her face. "All of them hit their target."

Max smiled faintly. "Kai always said it would take a lot to bring him down."

Kenny flipped open his laptop, making sure to keep his back to Winton. "Dizzi, do you know anything about medical situations?"

"I'm a bit beast, not a doctor."

"I'm serious Dizzi!"

"I'm sorry Kenny, but I don't. And I can't get anything off the internet at the moment as something seems to be blocking my signal. I can't get any information in or out of the stadium."

Kenny growled, shutting his laptop and looking up at Max. "I don't know anything that can help."

Lee sighed. "In our village, we were all taught first aid at an early age, but aside from Mariah, our minds were focused only on beyblading. Now I wish I had paid more attention."

Ray and Kevin nodded in agreement, watching Mariah as she worked.

"I remember some of that stuff."

Lee turned around sharply. "What?"

Gary pointed toward Mariah. "What she's doin. I remember how to do that. Here, let me show you." He moved toward Ray, taking his arm in one of his large hands and looking down at it. "Bullet went straight through. See, two holes."

Kevin pushed himself up on tiptoe and looked at the wound. "Hey, he's right."

Taking the wrapping from Ray, Gary began to expertly bandage the wound, leaving his three old friends watching in amazement while Mariah smiled.

"I knew there was more to you then food," she said as she finished and looked up as Gary completed what he was doing.

"Sometimes I cut myself on kitchen knives, so I tried to remember what I could."

Ray grinned as he inspected Gary's job. "I must admit I'm impressed."

"So am I." Lee grinned, nodding his approval.

"You both need more then bandages." Mariah reached out to lay a hand on where the blood was already starting to seep through on Kai's abdomen. "You need medical attention, and soon."

"Well that's up to Mr Dickenson and the BBA," Tyson replied, rejoining them. "All we can do is wait."

* * *

And you'll all have to wait for my next update.


	10. And the Clock Ticks On

****

10: And the Clock Ticks On…

Slowly and surely it does. You can hear it. Tick, tick, tick, like a bomb… forget I said that.

****

Disclaimer: Oh, that's right, the disclaimer is to say I don't own the characters, not drool over Kai and Ray. Sorry. Well, I still don't own them.

* * *

"What time you got?"

Kenny checked his watch. "We've still got about three-and-a-half hours."

Tyson growled. "What's taking them so long! I'm hungry!"

"Me too," Gary agreed.

Max searched his pockets and pulled out a pack of gum. "Here, chew this and make believe it's food, but try not to swallow."

Mariah sighed and rested her head on Ray's shoulder. "Why is he doing this? We're barely more then children."

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "What I want to know is who he thinks the worlds second best is."

"It could be any of us," Lee replied. "Excluding you and Kenny."

Kevin snarled. "Why I-"

"Think of it this way," Max cut in. "You're not the next target."

"Unless the BBA takes too long…" Kenny said softly.

"That won't happen," Ray said smoothly, raising his chin.

Tyson leant forward. "So who do _you_ think is the second best?"

Ray shot him a glare. "That's not important."

"I at least need to know if I should duck!"

"We should _all_ duck," Mariah replied, opening her eyes. "He may go against his word and take out the worst of us, or maybe even a member of the crowd. So it really doesn't matter who _we_ think is the best, does it."

Tyson sulked. "No."

"Good, now stop bellyaching."

"Ray-"

"I said stop it."

Lee chuckled. "I see practicing on Kevin has come in handy."

Ray winked at him, then looked up as Winton stood from where he had been sitting and moved toward the cameras.

"The time is going quickly, Dickenson. I would have expected at least a phone call by now to tell me that you got my message." He reached into his pocket, several of the crowd cowering but relaxing as he pulled out a mobile phone. "You've got my number. All you have to do is ring, or else another one is wounded. Not killed, but they _will_ die from blood loss if you don't ring."

****

Brad: Is he looking up at us?

****

A.J.: I think he is.

****

Jazzman: I have a bad feeling about this.

****

A.J.: Now as if _that_ isn't original.

****

Jazzman: I call it as I see it. It's my job.

****

Brad: He has a point, A.J.

****

A.J.: Shut up, Brad.

Winton glanced down at his watch, then smiled up at the camera. "The clocks ticking…"

Kenny opened his laptop and looked down at the interface. "Any signal yet Dizzi?"

"Oh sure, they decided to stop blocking us so we can get a message out."

Lee frowned and looked toward Kenny. "Wait, did you say no signal?"

Kenny nodded.

"If there is no signal, then how can he expect them to be able to reach his mobile?"

"That's right!" Kenny shot a look toward where Winton stood. "Surely he must realise that."

Kevin growled. "He probably is just looking for another excuse to fire his gun. He enjoys it so much."

Tyson wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed. "We're in over our heads, aren't we. The BBA is never going to be able to reach him-"

The sound of a distant phone ringing brought their heads up. Winton looked around, glancing quickly at his mobile, then up at the commentator's box.

****

Brad: You get it.

****

Jazzman: It's not _my_ phone, so it's only fair if one of you get it.

****

A.J.: Hello… yeah, you've got A.J. Topper here… oh, hey boss! Sure, just hold on a minute… HEY MR WINTON! IT'S FOR YOU! LINE TWO.

Everyone watched as Winton crossed to the phone by the player's entrance to the stadium floor, holding their breaths as they watched him talk. He finally hung up, moving to address the gathered.

"I'm sure you will all be relieved to hear that that was the BBA. They're considering my proposal as we speak, but couldn't get through on my mobile. Seems the roof is too thick for them to get a proper signal." He turned toward the cameras. "You've bought yourself more time, Dickenson. There will be no gunfire this time. But remember, the clock is still ticking…"

* * *

Got lucky there, didn't they. And in case you're wondering, Winton really _was_ going to shoot one of the commentators. Which one is really up to you.


	11. Awake

****

11: Awake

Guess who.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them yet either. Maybe one day…

* * *

Ray looked around his friends and sighed. Max, Kevin, and Tyson had discovered that they had a similar taste in both music and movies and were comparing notes on the latest ones they had seen. Gary was asleep, Lee making some small adjustments to his blade. Kenny was going over flaws in Mariah's defence with her, leaving Ray alone to his own thoughts.

Yet another half hour had past since that phone call, leaving just over two hours til the deadline cut short. Winton had found a small television set and was watching the broadcasts on the hostage takeover of the stadium with amusement. Up in the commentator's box the three were apparently playing cards, Brad Best beating the other two easily until D.J. Jazzman and A.J. Topper formed an alliance and began plotting against him.

Ray wondered how it would all end, and found his mind wandering to the earlier conversation. Who _was_ the second best blader? Kenny and Kevin were ruled out quickly, and Max and Gary went straight after them. Ray bit his lip. Kai was out of it, leaving him, Lee, Mariah, and Tyson.

In the Asian tournament, he had beaten Mariah but only just, and Tyson and Lee had ended in a draw. He had gone on to defeat Lee, but did that make him the second best? Or was it just a fluke? Perhaps-

"Ray."

Ray jumped, spinning around as he realised who had spoken. "Kai?"

Kai's brown-red eyes were open; pain, anger, and confusion burning in them. His gaze locked on the other who sat by his side. "Ray, what's going on?"

Ray turned so that he was kneeling beside Kai, reaching out to lay a hand on the others forehead. "You've been shot, Kai. Three times. We've bandaged you up, but you're losing blood. We would get you to medical attention, but he won't let us-"

"I know I've been shot, Ray. And I _can_ count." Kai closed his eyes for a moment and drew a long breath, then reopened them. "Who is doing this?"

"A guy called Mr Winton. He used to work for the BBA…" Ray went on to fill Kai in on everything that happened so far, Kai's forehead furrowing as he listened, the anger in his eye sparking brighter as he noted Ray's wound for the first time, but Ray brushed it off. "I'm fine, Kai. It's _you_ we're worried about."

"Took three tries to take me down," Kai told him. "It'll take a lot more to take me _out_."

Ray smiled faintly, glancing back and noticing that the others were crowding around, listening in, concern written all over their faces. Turning back to Kai, Ray ran a hand through his hair. "We've got just under two hours for the BBA to give Winton his money before he kills you…"

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And?"

Ray sighed. "And the second best blader. Problem is, we don't know who-"

"Tyson."

Tyson looked up sharply. "What?"

Kai flicked his gaze quickly toward the younger boy, before returning it to Ray. "The second best blader is Tyson. Then you, Ray. Lee and Mariah are after that."

Ray frowned, noting that Kai was weakening quickly. "How can you be sure-"

"Don't question me, Ray. I know." He closed his eyes and sighed. "As much as I hate that twerp, keep him under cover, got that? You can't afford to lose another one."

Max's eyes widened. "But we haven't lost you yet!" Kai didn't answer. "Kai? Kai!"

"His gone Max," Ray said softly, checking Kai's pulse. "Not dead, just unconscious."

As the group began to break up, Ray let his forehead drop to touch Kai's, fighting the tears swelling in his eyes. "We'll get you out of here, Kai. I promise."

* * *

Question is, can he _keep_ that promise? Feel free to review and tell us what _you_ think is going to happen. Will Kai come out of it alive? Will _any_ of them come out of it alive? Stay tuned for the next update of 'Eclipse'!

Sorry, DragonBall Z mode there. *blushes*


	12. Frustration

****

12: Frustration

Seen a few more episodes now. Finally met the All Stars… and they're not as cool as the White Tigers. The All Stars seem kind of corny compared to the White Tigers, especially in terms of dress sense. The only cool thing about the All Stars is their high tech research facility and the fact they're spying on the Bladebreakers all the time. Kai knew something was up though…

****

Disclaimer: I own them in my mind…

* * *

"I'm getting really sick of this," Tyson growled, tossing down his cards and standing. Max reached up and quickly pulled him back down. "Hey!"

"You've got to stay down, Tyson," Max reminded him. "Remember what Kai said."

"Yeah, well what if Kai is wrong?"

"I find Kai's answer to the fully justified," Kenny spoke up. "The statistics show you have a decided edge over Ray, Lee, and Mariah-"

"You know Kenny," Dizzi cut in. "Most people would be freaking out in a hostage situation."

Kenny cringed. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Just couldn't hold your bladder earlier on then?"

Max and Tyson exchanged a grin and snickered, Kevin pulling a face as he slid away from Kenny. Gary looked up at them, then toward Lee who was sitting quietly off to the side with Ray and Mariah. "I'm hungry, Lee."

Lee's catlike eyes cracked open as he looked toward the oldest member of the group. "And you expect me to do what?"

Mariah looked toward him. "I'm getting hungry too, Lee."

"There's just over an hour left until the time is up. You can get something to eat then."

Ray clenched his teeth. "You mean when they kill Kai?"

"If that's what happens."

Ray growled, clenching his fists. "You can be a real jerk sometimes Lee, you know that?"

Lee looked toward him. "I thought you said you didn't like, Kai."

"Like him or not, he is still our team leader." Ray paused. "And he's a friend."

Tyson looked up. "Say what?"

"You heard me." Ray looked around the group. "I know you're all getting tired, frustrated, and hungry, but lets try and stick together, okay?"

"Ray's right," Mariah chimed in, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. "Let's not turn against each other now. Not even against Kai."

Lee's mouth twitched as the others chorused their agreement, the White Tiger leader closing his eyes. The sound of swearing made him open them again, and looking up, they spotted Winton pacing around in circles, checking his watch as he moved.

He turned toward the cameras. "Where is it Dickenson? BBA? You've had plenty of time to talk, so where is it?"

Mariah slid closer to Ray, Lee reaching out to snag Tyson by the collar and dragging him back behind the others and out of the line of fire, not even giving the younger teen time to protest. Max and Kevin shifted so they sat directly in front of him, Gary sitting up and providing further protection as Kenny shrunk back, face pale.

"Well aren't you a brave one," Dizzi teased. Kenny closed the laptop. "Hey."

Winton tapped his watch. "I'm getting tired of waiting, Dickenson. Ring now," he pulled out his gun. "Or it's game over."

* * *

****

Max: All right! What are we waiting for? 

****

Tyson: Our fifth wheel of course. Kai, are you coming? 

****

Kai: Hn, and skip dessert? 

^One of my all time favourite quotes. That episode was just on two days ago. Kai rocks! Review anyone? Comes with cake.


	13. Time is Running Out

****

13: Time Is Running Out

Saw some really good BeyBlade stories the other day. My favourite is _Untold Truths_ by Ladya C. Maxine. It was an absolutely brilliant Kai/Ray fic that isn't corny and had a great storyline. Better then this one, and I'll put money on that.

****

Disclaimer: I do other things to them in my mind, but I'm not going into that… I still don't own them.

* * *

"I will wait no longer, Dickenson," Winton told them. "Now, or it's too late."

****

Brad: I've got a really bad feeling about this A.J.

****

A.J.: Winton? Or the fact that you're about to lose your shirt in the card game?

Winton turned toward the gathered beybladers, eyes narrowed. He smiled faintly, then turned back toward the camera. "Who shall it be? Do you have money on who is the second best blader? Well, in…" he glanced at his watch. "10 minutes, you're going to find out. The clock is ticking."

Tyson swallowed hard. "Oh man."

Ray drew a long breath, a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. Turning, he noted that Kai's eyes were open, though the street blader was looking out toward Winton. Ray reached back, placing his hand on Kai's, not knowing what to say, nor what to do.

"We've lost," Mariah said softly.

Lee clenched his fists, flicking his ponytail back over his shoulder. "Well they're not taking me out without a fight."

Max and Kevin exchanged a look, Kevin holding out a hand. "Nice blading with you."

Max accepted the hand. "Yeah, you too."

"You really _are_ a bunch of losers," Kai growled, a trace of the old fire in his voice, however faint. "Aren't you going to fight this guy?"

The others jumped, swinging around to look at Kai. Tyson hissed through his teeth. "They've got guns, Kai."

"Think I don't know that?"

Ray looked toward his long-time best friend, Lee meeting his gaze. "So what did you have in mind?"

Lee smiled. "Knew you would be with me, Raymond." He nodded to the side. "See that jerk? Let's help him with his load."

Ray nodded, smiling, eyes glittering with dark intent. Kai's hand tightened on his shoulder, a silent good luck, and Ray squeezed Kai's hand in a thank you.

Winton straightened, looking toward the camera. "Times up."

Lee and Ray slid to the side. "Three…"

Winton's grip tightened on his gun. "I hope you all enjoyed this program-"

"Two…"

"-because it's about to go out with a bang-"

"One…"

Winton raised his gun. "They die now."

"Go!"

Lee and Ray pounced, their movement reminiscent to their bit-beasts: Galeon the black lion, and Driger the white tiger. They were a blur of movement, eyes flashing as they roared, hands stretched out like claws as the descended upon their victim, slamming the man to the ground.

Lee kicked down hard into the mans knee, causing him to howl before a well-placed punch from Ray snapped his head back and into the ground. Dazed, the man barely noticed as they pulled him up, slamming him back into the ground as the crowd cheered.

****

A.J.: I would have hated to have met these guys when they're back home! Don't piss off Ray and Lee!

****

Brad: Personal note: Stay on these guy's good side.

****

Jazzman: And the winner is… Ray and Lee!

****

A.J.: Couldn't resist, could you?

A final punch knocked the man out, Lee reaching out to snag the gun from the mans belt. Exchanging a grin with Ray, Lee stood, turning to face where Winton had been… only to find him gone.

Ray slowly stood, the two turning as they head the sound of a throat clearing. Their eyes widened as they found Winton standing amongst the bladers, all with their hands behind their heads except for one. Tight in Winton's grip, Mariah looked apologetically toward her two life friends.

Winton smiled faintly. "I was going to kill Tyson, but since you two made your move, I needed someone you were both close to, and this pretty young lady was exactly what I was looking for. It's convenient that she's one of the top bladers of the group as well." He looked around the group of bladers. "Get over to the dish and sit on the floor."

The group complied, Max and Kevin keeping themselves between Winton and Tyson. They left Kai on bench, exposed and vulnerable, though Winton seemed to have forgotten the unconscious teen, instead focused upon the two young men before him.

Lee brought the gun up, Ray reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. "Careful. Don't hit Mariah."

"I won't."

Winton pulled Mariah closer so that she was directly before him. "Go ahead Lee. Shoot me. But you'll have to shoot your friend too."

Lee faltered.

Mariah's eyes swelled with tears as Winton pressed the gun up against her temple. "Go on Lee. Go ahead and shoot me. If you don't, then I will shoot your friend… unless you drop your gun. It's your choice." 

* * *

Well this is a sticky situation. What will Lee do? I know, but I'm going to leave you on this cliffy. Call me nasties in your review if you want… okay, bad reason to make you review, but please?


	14. Showdown

****

14: Showdown

Just in case you don't remember, the last chapter left us in a showdown between Lee and Winton, Winton with Mariah as a hostage, and Ray backing Lee up. All the bladers except the unconscious Kai are now on the floor that sits above the dish. The question is, what will Lee do?

****

Disclaimer: Kai, Ray, and Lee. I'll have those three. If I can't have them all, then I'll just have Kai and Ray. Not tellin' what for. ;)

* * *

Lee's grip tightened on the gun, sweat beading on his forehead. He could feel Ray by his side, his best friends iron grip of support on his arm. His eyes drifted from Winton's face to Mariah's, seeing the cold fear reflected in her eyes, the tears running down her face. Her lips moved: "Lee, please help me."

A lump formed in his throat as he looked back up at Winton, taking in the confident smile on the others face. The man knew what he was doing, knew Lee had only used a gun a couple of times before. Lee's aim was good, but he risked killing Mariah, and that was something he just couldn't do.

He slowly lowered the gun, Ray's grip tightening as Lee clenched his teeth. He looked up toward Mariah, saw her eyes widen. "Mariah, I'm sorry… I can't… I can't risk you."

Ray looked sharply at him. "Lee…"

"I can't Ray."

Winton nodded. "Drop it."

Lee let the gun slip from his fingers, the black weapon of death clattering onto the floor.

"Kick it out of the way."

Lee complied, the object spinning away toward the bunker. His eyes on Winton, he didn't notice another set of eyes following its trail as it came to a halt in the space where the group had previously been sitting.

"Put your hands behind your head and get over to the others. And no funny business."

Ray and Lee did as they were told, moving solemnly toward the others, Ray casting a concerning look at Lee's direction as the other sighed heavily.

"I just killed everyone, didn't I."

Ray shook his head. "We were already dead."

They reached the others, Kevin moving toward them, a faint smile on his face. "You were awesome."

"We failed in our mission," Lee replied, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Can't fail us for trying," Ray told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Tyson moved forward. "They did what you wanted, now give us back Mariah!"

Winton laughed, bringing up heads and causing Mariah to pale as he pushed her forward, closer to her friends. "You think that I will just hand her over? I promised a killing, and I'm going to give one. Mariah may not be the second best, but she's still _one_ of the best. Her sacrifice will bring me one step closer to my victory."

"No!" Ray lurched forward, Gary reaching forward and grabbing both Ray and Lee by their shirts.

"Let go of me!" Lee yelled. "Let go of Ray!"

Gary shook his head. "He'll kill you."

"Better us then her!"

"Gary, we have to help her." Ray looked back at his friend, eyes wide, pleading. "Please Gary."

The sound of a gunshot rang clear through the air, causing all to stop dead and spin around, fearing the worst. They were surprised to see Winton stumble back, gun slipping from his fingers as he clutched his arm. Mariah pulled herself from his grip and rushed toward the others, Lee and Ray pulling her to them and protecting her.

****

Brad: It can' be.

****

A.J.:It… it is!

Winton looked around, eyes widening. "You!"

"Yes, me." Kai stood, the weapon Lee had thrown aside now held in a steady grip. "That was for Ray." He brought the gun up, a second shot ripping through the air, doubling Winton over as it caught the man in the stomach. "That was for me."

"And this," he took several steps forward, eyes hard and burning with rage, jaw clenched as the gun rose higher, "is for the BBA."

The third and final bullet slammed into Winton's head, catching him dead between the eyes. The man's body flew backward, slamming against the floor and sliding a small way before coming still. A sound silence settled on the stadium, broken moments later as the doors blew open, the law enforcement streaming in.

****

A.J.: We're saved! We're saved! I could kiss you both!

****

Jazzman: He won't, will he?

****

Brad: You don't want me to answer that.

Ray left Mariah with Lee as he dashed toward Kai, the gun slipping from the others hand as he slowly slumped forward, Ray catching him before he hit the ground. Cheers erupted around the stands, the crowd taking up the chant "Kai. Kai. Kai."

Ray gently lowered his leader to the ground, cradling him against his chest. "Hear them, Kai? You're a hero."

"Great, just what I need. More fan girls."

Ray laughed.

* * *

I'll be a fan girl, Kai…


	15. Recovery

****

15: Recovery

You didn't think it would end there, did you?

****

Disclaimer: You're probably sick of me by now, so I'll just say I don't own them.

* * *

"Highest rating we've had in a long time," Mr Dickenson said with a grin. "That would have to be the up side of it all."

Mariah's hands balled into fists. "Ratings? _Ratings_!?"

Ray reached out and layed a hand on her shoulder. "Mariah…"

"Ray." Ray glanced back at the bed where Kai was lying. "Punch him for me, would you?"

Lee pushed himself up. "Don't worry, I've got it."

Mr Dickenson held up his hands as he saw the 9 angry faces bearing the death glare. "Please, let me finish. The ratings were the _only_ up side to it all. Every person who was in the crowd is suing us. Even Brad Best, A.J. Topper, and D.J Jazzman are asking for damages."

Tyson smirked. "Maybe _we_ should ask for damages."

Kenny nodded. "Kai and Ray could certainly. They were both injured."

"I doubt being shot by a crazed maniac is on the insurance, Kenny," Dizzi spoke up.

Mr Dickenson sighed, slumping back in his seat. "The BBA has already decided to award you compensation. How much is still yet to be decided."

"Good," Kai spoke up. "I could use a little extra money to build a kennel for my dog."

"You're already rolling in it," Tyson said, turning toward him. "Anyway, do you _have_ a dog?"

Kai smirked. "I'll buy one with the money I get from suing."

Ray chuckled.

Mr Dickenson looked toward him. "So how are you, Ray? How's your arm?"

Ray looked down at his slinged arm and sighed. "I'm not allowed to use it much for a while. I tore some major ligaments that are going to need time to heal."

Mariah smiled at him, then reached out and patted Kai's arm, which was sitting above his blankets. "Someone else is going to need time to heal as well."

Kai narrowed his eyes, then looked at Ray. "Do me a favour and squeeze one of those bags would you." He gestured up to the drip's that hung by his bed.

Ray chuckled. "Now you know what I had to grow up with."

Mariah narrowed her eyes and stuck her nose up in the air. "Sorry for caring."

Kevin smiled. "I still like you Mariah."

"Me too," Gary agreed.

Tyson and Max exchanged a wry smile. "So does Kenny."

Kenny, for his part, turned bright red. "Uh…"

"Oh look everyone," Dizzi piped up. "A Kenny Christmas light!"

Mr Dickenson waited til the laughter died down before he continued. "We've scheduled a rematch."

A silence hung over the group, Tyson blinking as he came out of it first. "You… what?"

Mr Dickenson smiled. "A rematch between the White Tigers and the Blade Breakers. Next week." He held up a hand to wave down and protest. "You have also been placed straight through to the final rounds of the American tournament."

Kenny's grip tightened on Dizzi. "You mean… you want us… to do it again!"

"When you fall off a horse, just get straight back on it." Mr Dickenson stood, moving toward the door. "By next week I'm sure Best, Topper, and Jazzman will be back at work, so once they return, we will hold the match. Until then, take a nice little break, but don't forget to train!"

A silence threaded its way through the group, broken only by the steady beat of Kai's heart monitor and other such equipment. They stared at the door, not knowing what to say.

Kai grunted. "Too bad Winton didn't shoot _him_."

The others nodded in mutual agreement.

* * *

Not over yet, don't worry. Please drop in a review while you're waiting. In the meantime, I have another Kai quote for you:

****

Sanguinex: It's too late for that, we have chosen the tall one as our challenger. 

****

Kai: Huh, not me. 

****

Sanguinex: Afraid? 

****

Kai: I'm not afraid of you sideshow freaks. 

****

Cenotaph: So foolish, your little friend is counting on you to save him. 

****

Kai: Yeah, sure, whatever. Enjoy your home cooked Kenny burgers. 

****

Kenny: KAI! 


	16. Rematch

****

16: Rematch

**Saiyan-Chang: **I read your review and there are two things I think I had better explain. **1) **The ages are as my sisters (yes, there are three of us now) and I discussed, and this is what we believe judging by how they are drawn and act. The White Tiger ages are guessed by the images of them when they are young. **2)** Lee and Mariah are no relation in my fics. The family connections I have amongst the White Tigers are through Gary: Kevin is his cousin, and Lee is his second cousin. Hope that clears anything up.

Time for a bit of quiet time for three bladers…

****

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. But if you want to give them to me…

* * *

"Bladers, are you ready?"

The crowd screamed as Jazzman took up the call. Four heads turned, looking up at the television screen that sat above the end of the hospital bed.

Lee grunted. "Watch Kevin screw up again."

"If he wasn't so overconfident, he wouldn't." Mariah looked toward him, smiling faintly. "Comes from hanging around you for so long."

Ray snickered.

Kai crossed his arms over his chest, glad that the drips were now gone, and frowned as Max bounced toward the dish. "Okay, who gave him sugar?"

Ray looked at him. "He had Frosty's for breakfast this morning. You know, those sugar coated Corn Flakes."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "And exactly _who_ bought them?"

Ray blinked. "Tyson I think."

"Remind me to kill him."

Lee grunted. "I'll be killing Kevin if he loses again."

They looked up as the battle started, eyes glued to the screen as the session became intense, bit-beasts vying for position. There was a flash, then a blade flew from the dish and bounced along the ground.

"Winner: Kevin!"

Lee smiled faintly. "He actually won one."

Ray looked at Kai. "You were right about the sugar. It really _does_ throw him out."

"That's why I'm team leader."

Mariah leant forward, eyes widening as she looked up at the screen. "Eh… Lee…"

The White Tiger team leader looked up, skin paling. "They wouldn't."

Ray laughed. "You seeing this Kai?"

"Yeah. Kids aren't as dumb as they look."

In their area, Max, Tyson, and Kenny had pulled a bunch of packets out of their pocket as Gary approached the dish. They opened them, the camera's zooming in to show that they held corn chips and Twisties, munching away. On the other side of the stadium floor, Gary was watching, mouth hanging open as he drooled, lost on the thought of food.

"Aw shit." Lee pushed himself up, glancing quickly behind him. "You're team mates are real brats."

Kai smirked. "I know."

Lee's footsteps disappeared at a run down the corridor. Kai had requested to the moved to the hospital within the bey stadium so he could be near his team. They had visited before the match, Lee and Mariah and Ray staying on to keep him company, though Lee was to battle out the final round.

Mariah stretched, looking up as Lee tore onto the stadium floor, straight for Gary. "Never knew you guys cheated."

Ray looked at her. "We don't cheat. We simply use the resources available-" He gave a sharp cry as Kai grabbed him by the throat and dragged him down.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Never, _ever_, talk like Chief again."

Ray nodded, relaxing as Kai released him.

Mariah smiled. "I see your getting your old spirit back."

Ray shuddered, then noticed Kai glaring at him. Looking up, he pointed at the screen. "Oh look! The battles about to begin."

They watched as Tyson and Gary stood on either side of the dish, Lee standing arms crossed behind Gary, shouting out orders. Jazzman called the start, the two blades launching into the dish. They watched as they battled, but just as the battle was getting intense, Max pulled out another bag of Twisties.

"Oh no!" Mariah cried, hands over her eyes. "It's over."

Sure enough, Gary lost focus, Tyson pouncing upon the chance and sending Gary's blade flying from the dish. Tyson had won.

Ray looked down at Kai. "Well, I guess I'm up." He stood, forgetting about his arm as he used it to push himself up, giving a sharp cry of pain.

Mariah was by his side in an instant. "Ray, you can't battle. Not like this."

Ray looked down at her. "I have to Mariah. My team is depending on me."

"But Ray-"

"Ray." They turned, looking down at Kai who was focused up at the tv screen, watching as the crowd grew anxious. His eyes never moved. "Get my things."

* * *

One chapter to go people! How about a review while you wait for the ending.


	17. Enter the King

****

17: Enter the King

Last chapter. Hope you like it.

****

Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it! I have a major crush on Kai and Ray!!!

* * *

"Blade Breakers, you have 40 seconds for your competitor to arrive or else you will have to forfeit."

Tyson turned to look sharply at Kenny. "Ray _did_ say he was coming, right?"

Kenny nodded. "He sure did. He said he would stay with Kai until after you battle, then he and Lee would come down together, only Lee had to come earlier because of what we did with the food diversion."

"Which worked," Max said with a grin.

Tyson growled, looking around the impatient crowd as he clenched his teeth. "Where is he!?"

****

Brad: This is looking bad for the Blade Breakers, A.J.

****

A.J.: Sure is Brad. It will be a pity if Ray doesn't show up - what the?"

Suddenly a cheer ripped up over the crowd, followed by a thumping of feet, taken up and moving around the audience until it became the unmistakable beat of the song "We Will Rock You".

"Wha?" Tyson swung around, eyes focusing on the figures moving into the stadium via the player's entrance. "I don't believe it."

****

A.J.: I don't believe it!

****

Brad: Kai has entered the building.

"Sure you want to do this?" Ray asked, leaning toward Kai.

The leader nodded. "Positive."

Mariah looked up at him. "But you're still hurt. You won't have a chance."

"Watch me."

Kai stepped forward, moving toward the dish as the crowd began to sing.

****

Brad: Unbelievable. It would appear that Kai is going to take on Lee!

****

A.J.: They don't call him the bad boy of blading for nothing, Brad.

****

Brad: The guy was shot three times, and he _still_ comes back for more.

****

A.J.: Heh heh. Now this is _sweet_.

Max looked around the crowd, eyes wide as he took in the united chorus. "Woah. Man, this is awesome."

Kenny straightened his glasses, looking down at Dizzi. "Well you must admit, Kai has attracted a rather large following since the hostage situation last week."

"Is that jealousy I hint in your voice, oh cowardly one?" Dizzi teased.

Kenny shot a glare down at her. "I'm just surprised Kai wasn't put up on murder charges."

"It was self defence," Ray said as he joined them, holding his arm to his chest. "And he saved your life. You should be grateful."

Kai moved up the to stand at the edge of the dish, eyes drifting around and taking in the crowd, not really believing that they were all cheering for him. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted something, clenching his teeth and turning away, wishing he hadn't seen it.

"You don't seem impressed," Lee commented as he moved to the other side. "I would be."

"Look there."

Lee frowned, looking to the side and raising an eyebrow. "I see what you mean. A large banner with the words 'marry me Kai' being held by a granny would put a damper on the works." Lee's eyes widened. "And she's got a spare or two."

Kai risked a glance and had to smirk, looking back at Ray and pointing. Ray frowned and followed his gaze, eyes widening as he quickly turned back to Kai, glaring.

****

Jazzman: Bladers, are you ready?

****

Brad: Here we go A.J., for the final round of this match.

****

A.J.: And a great round it should be. The classic old style dish has been chosen, so maybe they're taking it easy on Kai.

****

Brad: Well Kai won't be taking it easy on Lee. From what we've seen in the past, Kai and Dranzer have really carved up their competition.

****

A.J.: So have Lee and Galeon… into little bitty pieces.

****

Brad: There is no doubt about it, this match is going to bring down the house!

****

A.J.: That's if the crowd doesn't do it first.

Lee looked across at Kai as he set his blade. "Sure you're up to this, Kai?"

Kai drew a deep breath, ignoring the pain in his abdomen and widening his stance, launcher at the ready. "Let's blade."

****

Jazzman: Three! Two! One! Let it Riiiiip!

Kai and Lee set their blades free, the two slamming down into the dish and smashing into each other in the middle, trying to go for the fast win. The blades bounced off one another, recovering and moving in for another strike.

****

A.J.: Woah! These guys are really going at it.

Lee looked up, eyes burning with intensity. "Give it up, Kai! You can't take the heat."

Kai smirked, sweat rolling down his forehead. "You want heat? I'll give you heat! Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

Dranzer leapt up from the blade, the Phoenix screaming as it made curved into the air. Lee's eyes widening, remembering what he had heard about Dranzer's Fire Arrow attack.

"Galeon! Dark Lightening!"

****

Brad: You need sunglasses to see what's going on down there.

****

A.J.: A blade is out of the dish! A blade is out of the dish!

As the flare and wind died down, Kai and Lee lowered their hands from their eyes, gazing down into the dish to find a single blade remaining, it's spin almost at an end. Looking around, they found the second blade lying smoking meters away, having been tossed aside during the blast.

****

Jazzman: Winner: Kai! The Blade Breakers win!

A roar went up over the crowd as Kai felt as if all the energy had left him. Wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his hand, he slid down into the dish and retrieved the fallen Dranzer. Straightening, he looked up to see a hand being offered down to him. He smiled faintly, reaching up and excepting help back out of the dish.

"Great battle," Lee said with a small smile. "But I want a rematch when you're in top form."

Kai nodded. "Fine by me."

The two teens found themselves swamped by the team mates, Kai trying unsuccessfully to escape from Tyson and the sugar high Max as they mobbed him. Ray stepped in, laughing as he pried the two boys from Kai.

"I think you should head back to the hospital," Ray said with a smile. "Before the nurses come looking for you. You weren't officially released after all, and when they discover we sneaked out the back door…"

Mariah chuckled. "I think we should sneak back in the _back_ door to avoid them looking for us."

Lee stepped to Kai's side, looping an arm around the taller boy's shoulder and leading him away. "Now, about that Fire Arrow attack…"

* * *

The end, people. No more. All gone.

Keep an eye out this coming Sunday for the sequel, _Frozen_. As for other fics... we'll see. My main area is _Star Wars_ after all, and I have a couple of award winning fics to finish on TheForce.Net (and yes, I really _have_ won awards for them). So until another time (or at least Sunday), drop in a review, and happy reading.


End file.
